Transcription termination. a. We will do a fine-structure analysis of the rho gene isolating new chain-terminating mutations and deletions. One goal of this project is to determine whether rho is essential for cell growth. We will also isolate and characterize new mutants alleles of the genes for RNA polymerase which restore transcription termination in the presence of defective rho alleles b. We will isolate a larger number of ttrp mutants with the purpose of finding point mutations.